Skills (stats)
Attributes 'Health' Damage : When a mercs health drops below 15 he collapses, helpless and immobile. Ths is easy to spot, as the merc's portrait will turn grey. In this state mercs will lose a point of health every combat round (7 seconds) causing them to bleed very quickly. When a merc drops below ten health, he loses consciousness, shown by a black grille over his portrait. The merc will continue to lose health until he hits 0 and dies. It can be trained but it's rather inefficient and long travels while carrying near maximum weight will do the same. : Just like in other RPG games, health (HP in many other RPG games) represents how much damage the character can take before he/she dies. The health bar is located next to the character's portrait. It is a red bar. Health is the most important attribute for all mercenaries, however it also depends on the player. If you are a skilled player and don't get hurt very often in battle, then you don't need much health. Keep in mind that health also affects your maximum amount of action points and your fatiuge (blue bar). High health mercs can travel for longer and still enter a sector with a high blue bar. : : When a merc is hurt there is a chance the wound can bleed. Bleeding lowers health by 1 every minute or so and will usualy no stop unless it is bandaged. Unbandaged wounds also drastically affect AP. 1st Aid Kits and Medical Kits can be used for bandaging. : The approximate equation for Healing is:' (DEX + WIS + (LVL* 10)) * MED / 491', rounded to nearest integer. 'Agility' : Agility (AGI) affects your maximum amount of action points and sneak ability. The higher the stat, the less chances the mercenary drops his weapon when hit in the arms. Also increases interrupt chances. Can be increased by dodging melee attacks and moving while sneaking near an enemy. 'Dexterity' : Dexterity (DEX) is a very important attribute for all mercenaries. It affects many things: throwing and catching objects, hitting and dodging in hand to hand or knife fights, disarming traps, lock-picking, bandaging, combining items, chance to hit, dual-weapon wielding, repairing items faster and getting interrupts more often. Dexterity can be improved by using the associated skills (doctoring and repairing items), using throwing knives, and tossing rocks and grenades. 'Strength' : Strength (STR) affects melee damage and how much your merc can carry in inventory. The more guns and ammunition, the better. Important attribute for hand-to-hand combat mercenaries. Also affects the maximum distance at which a mercenary can throw grenades. Trained by punching anything alive, force opening locks (using a crowbar is fine, but not lockpicking or using a shaped charge, which instead increase their associated skills), and throwing rocks or grenades . Carrying a lot of stuff while traveling may also raise it. 'Leadership' : Higher leadership trains millita faster, affects conversation with NPCs and recuritable mercs. High leadership is needed to convince NPCs of things or get a positive response. Leadership increases quite fast. Increase by training militia. Leadership also affects squad morale, and can slow the drop of an unhappy merc's morale. 'Wisdom' : Wisdom helps the character upgrade his/her atributes faster. May increase by training Militia. Also useful for detecting mines and affects tasks such as lockpicking and repairing. 'Experience level' : A higher level determines more interrupts for your merc. It also seems to have an effect on detecting traps and seeing enemies. Impossible to train as it is a measure of a merc's overall ability and simply rises slowly as the merc lives through battles and completes quests. 'Marksmanship' : Determines the overall ability in shooting a target with a firearm. Shooting crows or anything alive can train this. Can also be improved by using throwing knives and by shooting locks. Affects how likely a thrown grenade is to land on its intended target square, as well as heavy weapons usage. 'Mechanical' : Affects lockpicking, trap disarm chance, repair speed, chance of combining items, and how many shots it takes to unjam a jammed weapon. Can be trained by repairing items, picking locks, and unjamming guns manually (by force firing it rather than repairing it). Pair with the electronics skill to bypass electronic locks and repair electronic items. 'Explosives' : Affects the ability to find and disarm mines/traps, mounting detonators or combining explosives. Important, as a bad enough failure planting or combing explosives can set them off right in the merc's face Does not influence grenade throwing (a merc with 0 explosives skill may still use grenades). This skill increases fast when trained. Easiest way is to set and disarm a mine over and over. : Notable explosive experts: Barry Unger, Fidel Dahan 'Medical' : Determines speed, quality and effectiveness of first aid and the amount of medical supplies used. Also affects the duration of wound treatment under Doctor - Patient. Can be improved by bandaging and doctoring. : Skills In Jagged Alliance 2 mercenaries can have special skills. Every mercenary has atleast one specialty and some of them have even two. There are 14 specialties in Jagged Alliance 2. Custom merc can have almost any of the specialties depending on how you answer the quiz. For info about creating a custom merc, see this article. The special skills below are in alphabetical order. 'Ambidextrous' : The ability to use both hands equally well, meaning the merc can easily use two handguns. Removes penalties when firing with a gun in each hand. : Notable mercs: :* Victoria "Vicki" Waters :* Dr. Daniel "Danny" Quinten :* Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman :* Norma "Meltdown" Jessop 'Auto Weapons' * Gus Tarballs * Lt. Conrad Gillitt * Ice Williams * Louisa "Buzz" Garneau * Dr. Laura Colin * Luc "Lucky" Fabre : Reduces "to hit" penalties for burst fire by half. Can be paired effectively with the "Psycho" trait. : Notable mercs: 'Camouflage' : Grants unlimited camouflage for the merc. Only Shadow has this skill. : Notable mercs: Kyle "Shadow" Simmons, Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov 'Electronics' : Improves chances (+15) of modifying/assembling electronics, picking electronic locks and disarming electronic traps, and attaching remote detonators. : Notable mercs: Trevor Colby, Barry Unger 'Hand-To-Hand combat' : Improves unarmed fighting skill (+15). The skill bonus is smaller than for "martial arts", but the damage bonus is greater (effectively +45). : Notable mercs: Steve "Grizzly" Bornell, John "Bull" Peters, Luc "Lucky" Fabre 'Heavy Weapons' : Bonus when using mortars and rocket launchers (+15). Note that mortar firing skill takes into account marksmanship, dexterity, wisdom, and experience level. : Notable mercs: Gus Tarballs, Louisa "Buzz" Garneau, Helmut "Grunty" Grunther, Steve "Grizzly" Bornell 'Knifing' : Improved ability with knives (+30). Helps with knife defense (parrying) as well as attacks. : Notable mercs: Keith "Blood" Hanson, Bill "Razor" Lamont 'Lockpicking' : The merc is better, more succesful (+25), in opening locks with locksmith's kit. : Notable mercs: Steroid, Maddog (Expert), Magic (Expert), Trevor Colby 'Martial Arts' : Improved unarmed fighting skill (+30). When the character does a "ninja spin kick" animation, damage is doubled. Also helps with knife attack/defense. This skill is only available to normal-sized male characters. Female or "big" male characters have the skill converted to "hand-to-hand". : Notable mercs: Keith "Blood" Hanson (Expert), Dr. Q. Huaong (Expert), Tim "Numb" Sutton 'Night Operations' Better night vision and hearing (+15). Each +10 represents one additional visible square, so "night ops" is +1, but "night ops (expert)" is +3 squares. You use night vision goggles more effectively too. You get a small additional hearing bonus during the day, and a higher chance of interrupting enemy soldiers moving in the dark. * Dr. Donna 'Spider' Houston * Dr. Q. Huaong 'On-roof' : Bonus to attack when on roof (+15). This is in addition to a built-in bonus for firing downward. : Notable mercs: Rudy "Lynx" Roberts, Sheila "Scope" Sterling, Gus Tarballs, Terry "Slay" Ruttwen 'Stealthy' : Harder to spot when sneaking (+25). Two levels of this makes you as stealthy as a bloodcat. : Mercs: :* Kyle "Shadow" Simmons :* Carl "Reaper" Sheppards :* Igor Dolvich :* Dr. Donna 'Spider' Houston :* Hamous 'Teaching' : Bonus to teaching skill (+30). :* Ira Smythe (Expert) :* Ron "Raider" Higgens :* Miguel Cordona (Expert) :* Florence Gabriel :* Monica "Buns" Sondergaard 'Throwing' : Bonus to throwing skill (+12). Improves maximum range and accuracy with knives and grenades, and increases chance of instant death from a knife throw by 10% per skill level. (Instant death requires that the attacker not be heard or seen, and the target is head or torso. The difference between the chance of hitting and the to-hit "die roll" determines the base percentage chance.) : Notable mercs: Dimitri Guzzo (Expert), Keith "Blood" Hanson (Expert), Sidney Nettleson (Expert), Breeham "Shank" Druz Other Fatigue Shows how tired the merc is. Anything that the merc does consumes fatigue. And eventually they will need sleep. If they need sleep, and don't do so, they're maximum fatigue will go down, and their regular fatigue can not go up to that maximum, until they had sleep. This also let's them heal their bandaged wounds slightly. Morale A merc's overall mood and dedication to the task at hand. Mercs with high morale will immediately begin performing much better, and mercs suffering from low morale will often be too distracted to fight properly. Mercs with good morale will often emit laughter instead of their usual line when killing an enemy. A merc with poor morale will begin to verbally complain when things are taking a turn for the worse, and their acknowledgements will become noticably less spirited. Morale is earned by winning battles, killing enemies, accomplishing tasks, pairing mercs with people they like, and drinking alcohol. Morale is lost when battles are lost, mercs are killed, a merc spends any amount of time with someone they hate, and when the alcohol wears off and they become hungover. Personality traits such as "Sociable", "Optimistic", "Nervous" and "Fear of Insects" all can have affects on a merc's morale. Category:World